Merely An Expression
by MYsasuke-kun
Summary: In all honesty, it was only about eleven minutes and eighteen seconds. He should know after all. It was his thoughts, his memories. Getting lost in ones thoughts was merely an expression after all. He knew it was. He would never get lost in his thoughts.


Oh my god guys I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry! i had written a bunch after i got home from my aunts in the middle of the summer and like was going to upload them but they were all on my jump drive and it got jacked! not to mention were kinda remodeling everything, so i rarely have acess to my comp. (Which explains why even after i got my jump back last week, i havent gfotten to get on before now.) i am so sorry! this took way too long. It was returned to the office at our school last week and i found all the stuff i had on it, so sorry if this is nothing to do with the current story or manga sorry about that. But this is fan fiction, and ya know what? Who realy cares if its like the story or not? If you want to express something a certain way,, go for it. Sorry if you disagree. but yeah... sorry guys... Please review! I know there's going to be like no one left for me, but still. please?

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

MERELY AN EXPRESSION

A young raven man stared out over the bright blue waves, crashing against the rocky shore of the secluded beach front he was resting on. The brilliant collour reminded him of something, of someone he once knew, like a brother, but he couldn't remember who it was. That thought should have saddened even his hard heart, but he couldn't be bothered; he was too peaceful. Until later, that is. Until later, when he would go through all his thoughts, all his memories. Before then, he wanted to leave things be, stay as they were at this wonderful moment, the peace and serenity all around. It was a first for the young man, something the twenty-one-year old had never experienced even as a child.

He sighed and stood up, casting one last look to the wide space of water. Just near everything was a sea away, a thousand oceans wide, but…that wasn't very far now, was it?

He made his way swiftly up the rocky land, the small run-down house coming into view. It was a small little thing, probably having been sitting overlooking the vast blue beast for four-hundred years easily. It didn't have anything modern to it, excluding the various experimental items of Orochimaru's the raven had tossed out. That's how he knew of the place. Orochimaru had brought him here many times. It was just north of the young "kaima" girl's territory. He did have to admit he felt a bit sorry for the young woman; just as he, she was a mere victim, not having a choice in what happened to her. Nevertheless, he made himself forget. No one had cared about him when he was under his tortures. Why should he start returning the nonexistent favor to others? He wasn't completely cold; it was just another thing he had shoved in that heavy drawer marked "later". It was one of the many things filling the drawer, making it tighter, weighing it down. That was what? Eight years ago? Yes. That was it. Eight years ago, roughly, when he first left the village.

He reached the door, slowly striding in, just like he always did anywhere. He looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. Where had she…?

His near panic subsided—as if there had been any for him to admit to; he had too much pride, even now—as she entered the room, as beautiful as ever. A ghost hit his lips as he watched her move across the room gracefully. She looked just as peaceful as he felt, happy as she walked toward him. The pink woman was his favorite sight, even more so now, in the dim lighting. He always had thought she was pretty, especally in the darkness. Now she was beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around her. She returned the favor by giving him a deep kiss. She smiled into his mouth and he held her there for what felt like forever. In all honesty, it was only about eleven minutes and eighteen seconds. He should know after all. It was his thoughts, his memories. Getting lost in ones thoughts was merely an expression after all. He knew it was. He would never get lost in his thoughts.

He stiffened up as he felt the presence of another behind him. A growl went through his mouth as he turned around, hiding the pinkette protectively behind him, glaring at the newcomer. The arrival didn't surprise him. He practically expected the red-eyed man that once called himself elder brother of the raven. He still did, but he never got away with it. No matter how many times Itachi came around, he always ended up dead. But… was that possible? No, that kind of thinking didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he kill him once more.

-

"Sakura-chan."

The pinkette looked up to her blonde calling her name. "What's wrong Naruto?" she questioned.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" Naruto had a tint of sadness to his voice. He motioned to their lost raven, sitting up in the hospital bed, his eyes glazed over once again.

It was all she took to keep her eyes from spilling over as she witnessed once more her love going through the memories of his life. He would always be stuck on the same memories, the ones he made up and mixed with the real ones. Trying to forget the old ones. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

k guys. be truthful. how bad? i know it sucks and i havent been on, but yeah... sorry....


End file.
